Topaz Visions
by ScorpionsAngel2009
Summary: Edward, a vampire, is the owner of a nightclub. Bella is a waitress there. They have both wanted the other one for a long time, but never said anything. What happens when they finally give in to passion? Lemons, AU, E/B, One-shot


-1**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta'd by melanieintn

**Topaz Visions**

**Bella POV**

"Mike! Stop flirting with the waitresses and get busy waiting on customers," Edward growled, as he walked toward his office.

He had been so irritable lately; it seemed to get worse every day. I could only guess it was from the stress of owning the hottest nightclub in town. He worked every night, all night long.

Of course, I was not complaining; he was the most gorgeous man to look at, and usually he was very easy-going. His whole family was really nice to be around; they were all gorgeous.

Topaz Visions was the name of the club where I was working as a waitress. My uniform consisted of a purple, belly shirt with my name written in gold lettering above my left breast, along with tight black denim shorts with Topaz written in gold on the left back pocket and Visions written in the same gold color on the right back pocket, and gold heels, which I had to practice to learn how to walk in.

Edward's whole family, except for his mother and father, worked at the club. Rosalie, one of his two sisters, was the dance instructor for the girls who performed here. Alice was our uniform and costume designer; plus, she had her own fashion design business. She was his youngest sister; Jasper, her husband, worked as one of the bouncers. Emmett, who was Rosalie's husband, worked as the other one. All of them were adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen; Dr. Cullen was the chief of surgery at the hospital, and Mrs. Cullen owned an architect/interior design business. I really liked all of them a lot because they were not pretentious snobs just because they were wealthy.

Jasper was quiet, but really intense; and Emmett was like a huge teddy bear. Rosalie had an ice queen exterior, but was really sweet on the inside; Alice was like the energizer bunny. Dr. Cullen was really laid-back, and Mrs. Cullen was very sweet and motherly to everyone.

**Edward POV**

Damn, I needed to get my temper under control, or I was going to be minus several workers. I couldn't say that I'd blame them; I had been quite irritable and grouchy as of late. I couldn't seem to help it though, when I saw Mike, my senior bartender, flirting with Bella. I fell in love with her and had wanted her since I laid eyes on her. She was so beautiful inside and out; it made me crazy to think about anyone else touching her.

Bella's hair hung down her back in long mahogany waves and curls. Her eyes were dark chocolate pools, and her skin was as flawless as the finest china. Every part of her body was perfect from head to toe. Her lips were full and pink, while her neck was long and slender. Her breasts sat high and perfectly round on her chest, and her waist was tiny. Her hips slightly flared out and led down to long creamy legs. I could only imagine what it would feel like to be encased inside her heated core.

Those were the things that I had thought about ever since I had seen Bella Swan. I had taken the time to get to know her, and I found myself enchanted by her; not to mention that she worked very hard. She worked at the club at night and went to law school in the daytime.

I had yet to tell her how I felt. I knew it would sound silly that a century old vampire would be scared of anything, but I was in fact scared shitless to tell Bella how I felt about her. I feared rejection.

I had been with human women before, but I had never been in love with any of them; I had certainly never wanted one to reciprocate my feelings. I was scared to tell her the truth for fear she would run screaming; I would never see her again, and that I couldn't bear.

**Alice POV**

I walked in the club tonight, and the first thing I heard was Edward yelling at Mike for flirting. I had seen a vision; it was about Bella because she was the only one he ever got mad about.

Edward had fallen in love with Bella and vice versa. Bella was equally as in love with him, but she was too scared to open her mouth to him. I could see Edward now, as he sat over in the corner and watched Bella as she waited on her tables. I saw the intense look he had in his eyes; he wouldn't last much longer. I had gotten visions for several weeks about tonight; I had seen what would happen.

"Hello, Edward," I said to him.

"Hi, Alice; I am guessing you came to talk to me about my temper tantrum earlier," Edward said.

"You would be guessing right; if you had only guessed at it, instead of reading my thoughts. I have seen what is gonna happen tonight; there is no denying it or getting out of it. Bella loves you the same as you love her. Both of you would rather keep skirting around the issue instead of dealing with it," I told him.

"I can't help it, Alice; I don't want to lie to her, and I am scared the truth is going to send her running and screaming into the night, never to return. I couldn't live with that," he explained.

"Do you think that I don't know that? I know that you want to be honest and tell her the truth; I'm telling you that I saw this happen, and she does not run off screaming. Everything is going to be fine; Bella will be more intrigued than fearful. So, you need to man up and just go for it; stop cheating the both of you out of a lot of happiness," I told him.

"Okay, okay; I give up. I'll talk to her tonight, after her shift ends. If I lose her though..." he started, but I cut him off.

"I know, I know; you're gonna rip me to pieces, but don't worry that will not be necessary. Bella is your soul mate, and everything will be fine," I told him.

**Edward POV**

I realized that my sister, even though she was annoying, was right. I needed to talk to Bella and at least give her the option of deciding for herself about us. It would be up to her if she wanted to be with me after she learned the truth.

I knew Alice had my best interests, personal and business, in mind; and I was always grateful for her assistance with the club. Alice had designed all the waitress and dance uniforms. I had to admit that I was very pleased how they turned out, especially after I saw Bella in hers. The shirt made her boobs look twice as big; the shorts made her ass look perfectly round, and the gold heels made her legs look miles long. What I was not pleased with was the thoughts that some of the guys that work for me and the male patrons that come to the club had about her. She was mine; damn it! Or well, I hoped she would be after this night. I could only hope that tonight I would finally get the chance to find out what Bella is really like away from work.

It was ten, and Bella's shift would be over in an hour; I got up and went to go prepare to talk to Bella. I hoped that I didn't screw up and would wind up alone for all eternity.

An hour later...

**Bella POV**

"Mike! Stop trying to look down my shirt and get these trays; put them where they go. Edward is waiting to see me in his office. I can only imagine how much trouble I am in. Here, I gotta go," I said, as I put the trays on the bar and turned to leave.

"Yeah, I can only imagine what kind of trouble you're going to be in once you get in there," I heard him mumble.

I just shook my head and went to Edward's office. He was sitting on his black, Italian leather couch with his elbows propped on his knees and his head in his hands. I knocked to alert him to my presence. He looked up and smiled at me, as he got up and walked over to me. He took my hand then pulled me further into the office and shut the door.

"You wanted to see me, Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella; I did; I have something I want to discuss with you, but not here. I would like it if you and I could go to my house or yours to talk," he explained.

"So, I take it I'm not in trouble; this is not work related," I said, as I let out a breath I wasn't aware I had been holding.

"No, of course you aren't in trouble. Why would you think you were in trouble? You are the best waitress I have; I don't know what I would do if I lost you," he said.

I hoped there was a double meaning behind that sentence, and I hoped he meant if he lost me as more than just a waitress. I was scared to death to find out what he wanted, but I was hopeful it was about discovering what I knew was between us.

"Of course, I will go to your place with you and talk, Edward. I'm gonna go grab my purse, and then I will be ready," I told him.

He gave a quick nod of his head; I left his office to go to my locker and get my purse. When I came back, Edward was waiting for me outside the door of his office.

"I'm all set to go," I told him.

We made our way through the club and out the front door. I noticed the strange looks we got as we passed through. His family was all smiles and my coworkers were mostly all frowns. I think Mike was wearing the sourest look of all. I couldn't help but find it a bit amusing, as I thought about what they all must be thinking.

Mike wanted in my pants; Jessica and Lauren hated me because I was close to all the Cullens. Tyler, the DJ, was leering as we passed by; Eric looked like he had seen a ghost. I followed closely behind Edward, as we made our way to his car, an Aston Martin Vanquish.

Once we reached his car, he held the passenger door open for me, as I slid into the seat. In the blink of an eye he was behind the wheel; he smiled a faint smile, as we pulled out of the parking lot. The ride to his house was quiet and comfortable.

Upon arriving at his house, which was a huge mansion with windows looking out over the water. He again held the door for me, as we stood on the porch.

"You're quite the gentlemen, Mr. Cullen; thank you," I said.

"Ladies such as yourself, Bella, deserve nothing less," he replied, as he reached for my hand and led me into his home.

After Edward turned on some lights, I could see how open and spacious it was; it seemed to draw you in just like its owner. I looked around; I was awed by the magnificence of his home and Edward himself.

"Edward, your house is absolutely divine. It's the most magnificent piece of architecture I have ever seen," I said.

"I can't take the credit for it; that goes to my mother. Esme does a wonderful job; this place was nothing but rubble when I first got it. With time and lots of work, she turned it into what you see now," he said, as he smiled at what I guessed was fond memories.

"Please, Bella, have a seat and make yourself at home. I know you've worked and need some time to relax," he said

I smiled and sat down on the couch; I patted the seat next to me and silently asked him to join me. I was glad, when he came over and sat down beside me. He took my hand and held it; it was then that I took real notice of how cold his hands were. They were so cold in fact that it was unnatural. I didn't say anything; I just looked at our joined hands, and I guessed he noticed the questioning look on my face.

"Yes, Bella, my touch is very cold; and for that, I am sorry. Would you like me to let your hand go?" he asked.

"No, it's fine really; I have noticed that you felt cooler, but didn't put much thought into it. I mean I have noticed that there were some differences about you and your family," I said quietly.

I know he heard me because he smiled.

"What are the odd things that you have noticed about me?" he asked, now wearing a crooked grin and a gleam in his eyes.

I was nervous to answer because I didn't want to offend him, but I found my courage a short moment later.

"Well, you are incredibly pale; I noticed that you and your family all have the same eye color. Although lately yours have been a lot darker and your mood has been very dark. Right now, your eyes are a light topaz color; but I've noticed that you, as well as the rest of your family even though you are all adopted, are extremely ethereal looking. All of you seem to have beauty that is not of this world. I am going to be straightforward and just ask you to be honest, Edward. You and your family are not of this world are you?" I asked.

I waited on him to answer; while I waited, I saw several different emotions flit over his features and through his eyes. Finally, he looked at me and answered.

"No, Bella; we are not. We are vampires. There I said it," he said, as he sat looking at me.

I suppose waiting on some kind of hysterical reaction or running and screaming. Once he saw my reaction to what he had said, he relaxed his muscles and spoke.

"You are awfully calm, Bella; are you alright? Do I need to get you anything? Aren't you going to say anything or scream or run or even accuse me of being a psycho?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, I am fine, Edward. No, I don't need anything, except for you to accept that I know; and that I am fine with the fact that you are vampire. It doesn't bother me in the least because I know that I am not in danger with you or your family. I really love being with all of you," I explained.

He moved closer to me, so close in fact that our lips were only inches apart. I could taste his cool breath, and it was nothing short of intoxicating. I wanted him to kiss me so bad; had I thought that he would be okay with it, I would have closed the distance between us and kissed him instead.

His voice was nothing more than a husky whisper as he asked: "The fact that I am a vampire, who is about to kiss you senseless doesn't bother you at all? A vampire, who could easily kill you with a twitch of my thumb or easily overpower you and drink you dry doesn't even make you flinch?"

Instead of a verbal answer, I closed the short distance between our lips and kissed him lightly making sure he didn't feel threatened. He responded and deepened the kiss. Our lips, mine warm and soft and his hard and cold, moved easily together allowing us to reach the point of me becoming breathless and having to break away.

"Does that answer your question, Edward?" I asked after I got my breath back.

Edward had a stunned look on his face and was still as a statue. I reached out to touch him; he pulled me quickly to him.

He pulled me forward until I was straddling his waist and kissed me with an all consuming passion that made my body burst into flames. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back with everything I had in me. I wanted to tell him through my kiss how much I wanted him and how attracted to him I was. I wanted him to know I trusted him.

**Edward POV**

I couldn't believe what was happening. I had the good fortune of getting Bella, the love of my existence, to come home with me; not only that, but she told me she had noticed a lot of mine and my family's oddities and that it didn't bother her.

The taste of her was amazing and mind blowing. If her lips tasted like this, I could only imagine what other parts of her body would taste like. My mind couldn't help but wonder what her natural womanly essence would taste like.

After the second kiss, I sat with Bella straddling my waist. I could feel the heat of her core against my stomach; it was causing my dick to stir in my pants. The longer she sat there; the tighter my pants became.

I had no choice but to move her back onto the couch beside me, but I kept my arms wrapped around her and held her close. I wasn't anywhere near ready to give up her warmth just yet. I knew also we still had some talking to do before things could progress much farther.

"Bella, I don't want you to think that I brought you here expecting you to jump in bed and have sex. I want you to know that I am crazy about you. I know that sounds unbelievable and even more so to tell you that I have wanted you since the moment I laid eyes on you." I told her.

Smiling shyly, she asked: "So, don't you want to have sex with me?"

She sounded disappointed, and I couldn't help but smile at her tone.

"I didn't say that, Bella; I just want you to know that this is more than a one night stand for me. I want it to be very clear to you that I want something more than just casual sex or a fuck buddy. I want you to know I am in this for the long-term. I am here for as long as you wish me to be with you. I hope that will be forever," I explained.

"I won't do this for less than forever, Edward; so I guess you are stuck with me for a very long time. I am assuming at some point in order for that to happen that I will become like you?" she asked tentatively.

I supposed she was afraid that I would get mad or have some other bad reaction.

"I am happy to hear that, Bella; yes, at some point, unless you change your mind and want out of this relationship, you will become a vampire. Does that please you or repulse you? I ask that because some parts of our lifestyle are not glamorous. We feed on animal blood; for quite some time we hunger mostly for human blood, and for some it is very hard to resist. Can you deal with that, Bella?" I asked.

She moved to straddle me once again. She leaned in to kiss me; I let her, and I responded with as much passion as she was putting into it. I took that to mean yes, but I wanted to hear her say it.

"Bella, I'd like it if you would answer, love," I told her, as I put my hands on each side of her head and gently held her so I could lock gazes with her.

After a minute of gazing into each other's eyes, she spoke.

"I am aware; and no, it doesn't bother me. Even the less glamorous parts, I am okay with. I want nothing more than to be with you for all time. One lifetime isn't going to be enough for me to show you how I feel about you."

If my heart could have beaten, it would have pounded out of my chest at those words. Without hesitation, I stood up from the couch, wrapped her legs around my waist, and started for the stairs. On the way up, Bella made good use of the trip by kissing, licking, and nipping at my neck. If I had not been a vampire and had not been able to focus on more than one thing at a time, I would have dropped her. What she was doing to me was causing many things to happen within me at once; I was feeling overwhelmed and anxious at the same time. It was hard to believe that this beautiful creature in my arms wanted me as much as I wanted her.

Once I had entered my bedroom, I made my way to my king sized bed. I was grateful for the fact that it was necessary to have props in order to fit in with the humans. I laid her down with her legs still wrapped around me, which allowed our bodies to press against the other; it felt so good. I loved the feeling of her heated body against my cold one. The feeling caused my already hard dick to grow even harder.

We both moaned loudly, as I let my body rest on top of hers; I still kept most of weight off of her for fear I would crush her delicate bones. I could barely contain my excitement, as I waited to see her naked; it was apparent that she felt the same excitement about me.

Bella started to work on the buttons of my shirt; after the first two were undone, I suppose she got frustrated. The next thing I knew; she had torn my shirt open and buttons went flying all over the place, and she was quickly pushing the shirt off my shoulders.

"Edward, I've wanted you for so long; I'm not waiting anymore. I want you naked for me, now!" she growled.

It was the sexiest thing I had ever seen or heard; it made me want her that much more. Next, she made quick work of getting my pants off. I was going commando and from her reaction I take it she liked it.

She raked over my body with lust filled eyes and moaned, when her eyes fell on my more than adequate sized erection.

She even smirked as she looked up at me and said: "Ohh, I'm so going to enjoy that to its fullest extent, Edward."

Her words and tone of voice were almost my undoing. I was ready right then to bite and turn her, so I would never have to let her go.

Once I was naked, I realized she was still fully dressed. It was unfair, and I told her so.

"Bella, you are so beautiful; and while I love watching you work in that uniform, right now you are so over dressed. What do you think we should do about that?" I asked, teasing her. Without missing a beat she grinned and answered.

"What do you intend to do about it, Edward?" she asked.

She purred my name, and I had to fight hard not cum right then.

"Bella, I'm going to show you right this second what I intend to do," I replied and ripped her shirt open in one quick motion.

She gasped. But I saw the look she gave me; and there was no fear in her eyes, only desire was there. I hastily ripped her bra open, and I was stunned by the perfection that was her bare breasts. My hands moved instantly to them and cupped them; I moaned, as I gently kneaded her perfection. I couldn't wait to taste their soft creaminess, so I leaned down and enveloped the right one first. I licked over the nipple making it harden, before I circled it with the tip of my tongue. Next, I closed my lips around the hard peak and sucked it slowly into my mouth; I took as much of it as I could take in and the taste was exquisite. I moaned, which made Bella moan, as she lifted her back off the bed offering herself to me. I took the offering gladly and continued to worship her body, as I moved to the other breast giving it the same amount of attention.

"Ohhhh, Edward, I can't wait to feel your lips on every part of my body. I can't wait to have your lips wrapped around my clit, sucking and kissing. I want to feel your tongue licking me and flicking my little bud while I cum for you. I want to feel the velvet covered steel of your length inside me. I want you to fill me up with your cum marking me as yours, Edward. I want you to be my first and last," she said.

Damn, if she kept talking like that I was not going to last much longer. Her words were making me want to forget she was human and use all my vampiric strength to claim her. Bella may not know it now, but she would soon know that I was never going to let her go. I was already in love with her and would never be able to live without her. Wait, did she just say her first?

"Are you a virgin, Bella?" I asked.

"Yes, I have never wanted anyone before you," she said, looking at me through hooded eyes.

"I will make it a first that you will never forget," I said.

After completely worshipping the top half of her body, I moved quickly to her shorts and ripped them as well as her panties off at the same time. I looked down and was able to do nothing else, but stare in awe at her bare sex. Her outer lips were already wet and glistening, and the smell of her arousal was intoxicating. I had to fight to keep from spreading her wide and drinking her dry right then. Bella was special to me; and I needed to show her that, which meant I would go slowly and give her the attention she deserved.

"My love, I will give you everything you want and more. I must warn you though. I am a vampire; and I don't get tired, so once I start I may never stop," I teased, as I lay down on top of her again and kissed her deeply and passionately.

"Mmmmm, but Edward, you might find that I won't let you stop. Everything you do to me only makes me want more," she said, after I released her lips and began kissing a path down her jaw line to her neck.

"Is that a challenge, Miss Swan?" I teased, as I once again wrapped my lips around her hard nipple; I sucked hard before releasing it only to slightly nip it with my teeth making Bella hiss in pleasure.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen, it is indeed a challenge," she said, as she wrapped her arms around my head and pressed my face further into her breasts and moaned.

Conversation came to a stop, except for the soft moans and hisses coming from the both of us, as I kissed and licked my way down her chest, ribcage, and flat, toned stomach to her womanhood.

I spread her legs as wide as possible to allow me access to my own personal heaven. At first, I just lay between her legs and looked at the masterpiece before me; she was perfect in every way. Her smell was better than any blood I had ever smelled, even her own blood; I had known for quite some time that Bella was my singer. I was not tempted to drink from her in the least; and for a vampire, who was this close to his singer; that was a near impossible feat. I knew it was because I was already in love with her; and I knew that I would never want to be without her, so it made my lust for her blood void.

I was in awe of the beauty that was Bella, as she lay underneath me moaning softly, as I licked her folds with the flat of my tongue. I licked up and down until I had gotten all of the juice off her outer lips; I wrapped my arms around her thighs and brought my fingers into play. I used my fingers to gently spread her open so I could taste the wine flowing from inside her, wine that she made only for me. I licked her from bottom to top and flicked her blood engorged clit with my tongue, making her cry out.

"Edward! More, oh please!" she cried and screamed.

"Don't stop, baby! Don't ever stop," she pleaded.

"Never, my love; I will never stop loving you and worshipping you, Bella. I will give you whatever you want; just tell me what it is, and it will be yours, love," I told her, as I pushed inside her womanhood as deep as I could get with my tongue.

"Yes, oh yes, more! I want more of that, more of your tongue, Edward. Love me, baby! Love me hard and deep with your tongue!" she screamed, as she lifted her hips off the bed and tangled her hands in my hair; she pushed my face deeper into her.

Her honey flowed in a steady stream, as she succumbed to her orgasm. I gladly and quickly lapped it all up, which sent her into another one; but even then I didn't stop licking and even started massaging her clit with my thumb.

"Edward! Oh! Ughhhhhhh! Fuck me! I need you inside me, now! Please!" she cried out in ecstasy.

I couldn't deny her anything she wanted from me, so I kissed my way up her body trying to give her a chance to regain her breath.

I kissed her lips letting her taste herself on me. There were no words for how sweet and good she tasted. I was now and would forevermore be addicted to her taste. I would never be able to get enough of her essence.

On my way up Bella's body to her lips, I could feel her quiver; but I knew it wasn't from the cold of my body. It was from the mind blowing orgasm I had just given her. As I lay on top of her, I could feel my manhood nestle against her hot, wet slit, and it felt so good. I couldn't wait anymore to be buried in her scorching heat.

"Bella, love, I want you; I want to bury myself deep inside of you and never come out. I want to fill your core with my seed, and I want to make you scream my name until you are hoarse. I want to feel your walls tighten around me trapping me in your wet heat and never let me go," I whispered to her.

"Yessssss, baby; I want that too. I want you to make love to me so hard and long that I will feel it for the next week. I want you to make me scream your name so loud that all of Port Angeles, Forks, and even Seattle can hear me, Edward," she told me.

With that, I knew if I didn't get inside her soon that I was going to combust and become nothing but smoldering ashes. But I needed to go slowly because it was her first time. I kissed her deeply, as I wrapped my hand around my steely length and put my tip against her folds. I moved my hips to let myself slide up and down her slit before pushing inside them and slowly entering my now permanent home.

Fuuuuuuck me; I had never felt anything so good in all of my existence. The wet, tight, warmth of Bella's womanhood couldn't be described as anything other than pure heaven. I buried my whole length in her, pushing through her barrier, and then just lay still on top of her; I enjoyed being surrounded by her body while I kissed her and whispered: "Oh my, Bella; you feel soooo good. Are you okay, baby?"

"I'm so glad that I please you, and you feel exquisite too, Edward. I am fine; your coldness seems to be dulling the sting. You have worshipped me and my body; you've pleasured me beyond anything my mind can comprehend. It feels so good to have you buried deep inside me right now. I can't wait to feel you moving inside me and massaging my walls, making me scream, cry, and moan, as you bring me to orgasm over and over again," she told me.

I kissed her again and began moving, gliding easily in and out of her body. I moved slowly at first; but as the intensity began to build, I had to quicken my pace. I could feel Bella's orgasm approaching, and I could hear it in her voice; I knew I wouldn't be far behind her in mine.

"Oh! Ugh! Yes, right there, baby! Harder, Edward! Fuck me harder! Yes! Yes! Deeper! I'm gonna cuuuuummmm!" Bella screamed, as she came.

I felt her walls contracting around me, squeezing my cock tight. I couldn't have pulled away from her if I had wanted to because she was clamped down on me so tight. I could only wait until she decided to release me, before I began moving again.

"Damn, Bella, I have never felt anything like that before. I'm almost there, baby, but I need more of your pussy, love. I'm not sure I can stop even after I cum," I told her, and I was serious. I wasn't sure I could stop fucking her, even though I knew she would need to rest.

"Don't you even think about stopping, Edward Cullen! I'm holding you prisoner, until I decide to release you," she commanded.

I found the demanding side of Bella to be even sexier than the sweet passionate side. I was more than happy to do as she said as I threw her legs over my shoulders and leaned forward which allowed me to go so deep in her that I was bottoming out. I could feel my tip making contact with her cervix.

This position allowed my pelvic bone to stimulate her clit; it made her moan and scream even louder, while she begged me to keep going and not stop. She climaxed again and that was my undoing, I couldn't last any longer.

"Bellllllllla!" I screamed her name, as I poured my seed deep inside of her body.

She moaned, as she felt it splashing against her walls. Once I was empty, I let her legs down and rolled us so I was laying on my back, and she was on top of me. I was still planted deep inside her; she noticed this and the fact that I was still very hard and commented on it.

"Edward, you just came, but yet you are still hard. I can feel your length still rigid inside me. I thought you were supposed to get soft after you came. How is that possible?" she asked.

Her curiosity was piqued. I chuckled and kissed her before answering.

"Love, I am a vampire, not a human; so I can have an erection for as long as I need or want to no matter how many times I cum," I told her.

She smiled at my answer and even smirked, as she rose up and planted her hands on my chest.

"So does that mean you are ready for round two, now?" she asked, as she moved her hips in a circle and ground her clit against me.

It felt so good; she was so incredibly beautiful, as she threw her head back and moaned when her movements caused my dick to hit a certain spot inside her body. I felt a fresh surge of her juices flow out of her pussy. I grabbed her hips and helped her move up and down the length of my shaft slowly.

We both were enjoying this slow pace of love making, but it quickly built up to a faster pace; she was soon bringing herself to another earth shattering orgasm. Her hips moved in circles, as she ground her body into mine making us both moan.

"Ohhhh, Bella love, you feel so good. You're so wet and tight; I never want to leave your body. I love feeling your juices coat my dick," I told her, as she picked up the pace even more with me helping her.

When she had us both to the point of no return, I lifted her slightly off of me and then slammed her back down, which caused us to fall over the edge together.

I once again was filling her body with my seed, while her walls clenched and contracted around me; her body milking my cock for everything it was worth, until I was empty. After she and I were both spent, she collapsed on to my chest and kissed me deeply before falling into a peaceful slumber.

I was still buried deep inside of her because she had refused to let me out even as she slept. Afraid she would be uncomfortable, I made several attempts to pull out of her, after she was deeply asleep; she wasn't having that and would clamp down tightly every time I tried, so I finally gave in and let her have her way.

I knew at that moment Bella was and always would be mine and only mine for all eternity. She had completely ruined me for anyone else. I knew I could never again be without her.

We would be together. FOREVER.

**A/N:** Please leave a review, and let me know what you think of my story. Check out the blog to see pictures and a music video at http:/ /scorpionsangel2009 .blogspot .com/p/topaz-visions .html


End file.
